Timeline of the Half-Life universe
A timeline of the ''Half-Life'' series can be made by gathering known dates. Several retcons having been made since the release of the first game, because it is still being written as of today (2009), and because technological limitations have changed in the intervening time, a complete official Half-Life series timeline will probably never be made, since it could probably make the writers contradict themselves and limit their creativity for possible subsequent episodes.Marc Laidlaw Vault on the HalfLife2.net Forums Despite of that, general events can be organized in a chronological order, around known dates. 1940s Between 1945 and 1954 This is the timespan during which Richard Keller was born.According to the Half-Life Playstation 2 manual, he is said to be 55 in Decay, set in 200-. 1950s 1953 .|thumb]] Aperture Science begins operations as a manufacturer of shower curtains. Early product line provides a very low-tech portal between the inside and outside of the shower. Very little science is actually involved. The name is chosen to make the curtains appear more hygienic.ApertureScience.com 1956 Eisenhower administration awards Aperture a contract to provide shower curtains to all branches of the military except the Navy.ApertureScience.com From 1957 to 1976 Aperture Science produces mostly shower curtains.ApertureScience.com 1960s Between 1963 and 1972 This is the timespan during which Colette Green is born.She is said to be 37 in Decay, set in 200-. Between 1969 and 1978 This is the timespan during which Gina Cross is born.She is said to be 31 in Decay, set in 200-. 1970s Between 1973 and 1982 This is the timespan during which Gordon Freeman is born.He is said to be 27 in Half-Life, set in 200-. Between 1978 and 1987 This is the timespan during which Adrian Shephard is born.He is said to be 22 in Half-Life: Opposing Force, set in 200-. 1978 Aperture Founder and CEO, Cave Johnson, is exposed to mercury while secretly developing a dangerous mercury-injected rubber sheeting from which he plans to manufacture seven deadly shower curtains to be given as gifts to each member of the House Naval Appropriations committee.ApertureScience.com 1979 Both of Cave Johnson's kidneys fail. Brain damaged, dying, and incapable of being convinced that time is not now flowing backwards, Johnson lays out a three tiered R&D program. The results, he says, will "guarantee the continued success of Aperture Science far into the fast-approaching distant past."ApertureScience.com 1980s 1981 Aperture engineers complete the Heimlich Counter-Maneuver and Take-A-Wish Foundation initiatives. The company announces products related to the research in a televised ceremony. These products become immediately wildly unpopular. After a string of very public choking and despondent sick child disasters, senior company officials are summoned before a Senate investigative committee. During these proceedings, an engineer mentions that some progress has been made on Tier 3, the "man-sized ad hoc quantum tunnel through physical space with possible applications as a shower curtain." The committee is quickly permanently recessed, and Aperture is granted an open-ended contract to secretly continue research on the 'Portal' and Heimlich Counter-Maneuver projects.ApertureScience.com From 1981 to 1985 Work progresses on the 'Portal' project. Several high ranking Fatah personnel choke to death on lamb chunks despite the intervention of their bodyguards.ApertureScience.com 1982 This is the oldest known date of the Enrichment Center Test Subject Application being applied to Aperture Science's test subjects. Although the GLaDOS project will not start before 4 years, the ApertureScience.com prompt displays "GLaDOS v1.07 © 1982 Aperture Science, Inc.".ApertureScience.com A hacker message seen on ApertureScience.com talks about "working on twenty year old equipment". If that message was written around the time of the Portal events, that would set the game roughly in 2002, which would be around the ''Half-Life'' events. 1983 's dens.|thumb]] For this year, a calendar named "The girls of Aperture Science" is issued by Aperture Science. It is unknown if it was issued each year.Portal 1986 Word reaches Aperture management that another defense contractor called Black Mesa is working on a similar portal technology. In response to this news, Aperture begins developing the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System (GLaDOS), an artificially intelligent research assistant and disk operating system.ApertureScience.com 1990s 1996 After a decade spent bringing the disk operating parts of GLaDOS to a state of more or less basic functionality, work begins on the Genetic Lifeform component.ApertureScience.com Several years after 1996 The untested AI of GLaDOS is activated for the first time as one of the planned activities on Aperture's first annual bring-your-daughter-to-work day.ApertureScience.com 2000s 2000 January 6 This is the issue date of Adrian Shephard's soldier's handbook as seen in the Blue Shift manual, although the original manual only states "November 1", without a year.Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' instruction manual 200- This is the decade during which the Half-Life events occur. Notes about the Half-Life events date Although many dates are given in several sources, the precise Black Mesa Incident date is never given. Deduction however tend to point at May 16, 200-. *'Year clue:' "200-" is the only known date directly referring to the Half-Life events. It first appeared in the Half-Life instruction manual. *'Year, month and day clues:' although "200-" could refer to any date from 2000 to 2009, a note by series' writer Marc Laidlaw seen in Raising the Bar features "March 31, 2003", and a time, "4:33 p.m.".Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Although it has not been confirmed by Valve, it is possible that the Half-Life events originally were to start on March 31, 2003 and that the team decided to remove it to allow more flexibility. *'Month and day clues:' several Adrian Shephard's journal entries are given in the Half-Life Opposing Force instruction manual, written by Gearbox writers. March is used, corroborating the Raising the Bar date. Shephard says in his last journal entry, written on March 15, "We were told today to be ready in case it happens tomorrow.". It would therefore seem that the events occur on March 16. *'Month and day clues:' as seen in the Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual, it seems that the Gearbox writers later replaced March by May as a retcon and set several in-games events on May 16: Gordon Freeman's training seen in Half-Life is said to be May 16 early in the morning and Barney's arrival at Sector C is also said to be May 16. May 16 will therefore be used as the date for the incident, and March from Shephard's journal will be replaced by May, for consistency. *'Year and day clues:' a calendar is also seen at least in the Half-Life chapter Office Complex, in the Opposing Force chapter Welcome to Black Mesa, in the Blue Shift chapters Insecurity and Captive Freight and in the Decay chapter Domestic Violence, always showing the December page. December 8 being shown to start on a Monday, it should be either 2003 or 2008 (or 1997, around the year the texture file was made), even though the 31st day is missing. Again, even if the month contradicts other possible months, the date 2003 is seen again. May 3 From Shephard's journal entries: "Another typically hellish day at base camp... I'll be glad when this is over and I can finally can get assigned a mission. There has been this really weird civie spotted at the base. Rumor is he's from some government branch looking to recruit; others say he's with some secret research group. I would jump at the chance to join. It would be cool just for the change and the adventure."Half-Life Opposing Force instruction manual May 5 Gordon Freeman receives a letter from the Black Mesa Office of the Administrator's LM confirming he is hired.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual May 7 From Shephard's journal entries: "I finally saw the government guy today. I am not sure he is a g-man, but he was wearing a really uptight suit and carrying a briefcase. He looked more like a lawyer or insurance agent to me. I did notice him checking me out. Several times throughout the day I spotted him just watching me during training. I wonder what he's up to..."Half-Life Opposing Force instruction manual May 9 From Shephard's journal entries: "For weeks our drills have been the same crap day after day. Today we assemble for the morning run and our drill instructor tells us we have one week to become experts at indoor strategic combat. We will be spending every day this week at the combat simulation facility. As far as I know this a specialized training not taught in boot camp. What I want to know is if this is to test our ability to adapt or if we are being readied for a specific mission? Time will tell..."Half-Life Opposing Force instruction manual May 11 Colette Green receives a letter from the Black Mesa Office of the Administrator's LM saying that sample GG-3883 will replace sample EP-0021.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual Before May 12 Barney Calhoun is performing a retinal scan and has his salary increased. His two-day Security Guard Training is scheduled.Half-Life: Blue Shift May 12 From Shephard's journal entries: "The rumors have been flying since our indoor combat training began. Most of my peers are convinced that we are being primed for a mission. No one can agree on what the mission is. I have heard the name Black Mesa Facility thrown around a lot, but I have no information about the place. The rumors are that some top-secret research is going on there. Doesn't sound too exciting to me..."Half-Life Opposing Force instruction manual 08:00 First day of Barney Calhoun's Security Guard Training under the Miller-based holographic instructor. This is the Blue Shift Hazard Course.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' May 13 Second day of Barney Calhoun's Security Guard Training.Half-Life: Blue Shift 10:30 Walter Bennet is being instructed by Gina Cross for an Anti-Mass Spectrometer Overload Simulation.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual May 14 19:00 Colette Green was to be instructed by Isaac Kleiner for an Anomalous Materials Handling, but it was postponed to June.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual May 15 *Gordon Freeman's first day at Black Mesa.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual *Barney Calhoun is reassigned to a Blue Shift agreement.Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual *From Shephard's journal entries: "The rumor has been confirmed. We are being trained for a mission at the Black Mesa Facility. All I know is that the place is being used by scientists who are doing some kind of new research. I can't imagine what we would be needed for. We were told today to be ready in case it happens tomorrow. I don't know what "it" is, but the whole thing is a little strange. I kind of hope it doesn't happen; the mission doesn't seem to have much excitement potential. I'd rather hold out for something with more likelihood of combat."Half-Life Opposing Force instruction manual 20:30 Gina Cross is being instructed by Richard Keller for a Mark V HEV Suit Prototype Testing.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual May 16 07:30 Gordon Freeman is being instructed by the Gina Cross-based holographic instructor for an HEV Suit Training. This is Half-Life's Hazard Course.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual''Half-Life'' 08:30 Several system crashes occur around Black Mesa.Half-Life''The security guard at the Sector C lobby states he had a system crash "about 20 minutes ago". 8:42 Barney Calhoun starts his tram ride from the Area 8 Topside Dormitories at Black Mesa.Half-Life: Blue Shift'' The letter regarding his Blue Shift reassignment states he is to be there at 08:00; therefore he is late.Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual 8:47 After his HEV Suit Training, Gordon Freeman starts his tram ride from Level 3 Dormitories at Black Mesa. He is 30 minutes late.Half-Life 9:00 Start of the Black Mesa Hazard Course Decathlon in Level 3.As heard during the tram ride at the start of Half-Life. Remainder of the day .]] *The Black Mesa Incident. Around 9:00, Freeman conducts an experiment on sample GG-3883 in Sector C's Anti-Mass Spectrometer. The experiment goes wrong and triggers a Resonance Cascade, teleporting Xen creatures to Earth.Half-Life *Freeman, Calhoun, Green and Cross fight their way through the facility. *Overnight, Freeman successfully launches the rocket. May 17 *Early in the morning, Gina Cross and Colette Green are able to perform a resonance reversal. Their fate, along with Richard Keller's, are unknown. *Barney Calhoun successfully escapes Black Mesa with Stanley Rosenberg, Simmons and Walter Bennet. *Adrian Shephard and his squad are attacked by Manta Rays and their Osprey crashes. As Gordon Freeman fights his way across the surface towards the Lambda Complex, Shephard is left behind.This matches the message addressed to [Cooper. Race X creatures appear sometime later. *Freeman defeats the Nihilanth and frees the Vortigaunts. He is then placed in stasis by the G-Man. *Black Mesa is destroyed by an atomic bomb. Shephard is also placed in stasis by the G-Man. May 18 08:00 Colette Green was to conduct a Public Relations Tour.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual This never happened due to the incident. 16:30 Otis Laurey was to be instructed by the Miller-based holographic instructor for an Security Guard Training, but he apparently postponed and Cross suggests to Green to ask Barney to replace him.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual This never happened due to the incident. After 200- Portal Storms continue and Xen creatures continue to be teleported onto Earth. The governments and United Nations provide the protection centers located in major cities worldwide. The Combine launches an assault on Earth. Earth governments and the United Nations enter into war against them. The Seven Hour War occurs. Finally, Earth surrenders to the Combine and Wallace Breen, former Black Mesa administrator, is appointed Earth Administrator. c. 2020s c. 20 years after 200- *Around a year prior Gordon Freeman's awakening: this is the last time Alyx Vance drives Highway 17.As said by Alyx at Shorepoint Base. *Around 20 years after the Black Mesa Incident,Half-Life 2: Episode One: The story so far Gordon Freeman is awakened by the G-Man after a long period of stasis. He explores City 17, encounters the Resistance and some of his former Black Mesa colleagues. Soon after he joins their cause in the war against the Combine and triggers the uprising of City 17 and his surroundings, becoming the primary target to the Combine. After destroying the Citadel's dark fusion reactor and defeating Breen, Gordon is called into stasis by the G-Man a second time. *Soon after he is freed from stasis by a group of Vortigaunts. Gordon and Alyx flee City 17 and proceed to the Resistance base White Forest, located in the Outlands. *The Resistance reverses the Combine Superportal, inflicting a consequent blow to the Combine plans, but unfortunately Resistance leader Eli Vance is killed by an Advisor at White Forest. Notes and references See also *''Half-Life'' series retcons External links *The Half-Life Saga Story Guide - providing a partial and highly speculative timeline of the Half-Life series Category:Storyline articles